Sherlock and Bea Bedford
by EvelynnSand
Summary: 4/5 -Sherlock meets a new friend Bea but he slips up and doesn't do his research...
1. Chapter 1

John always used to wonder if Sherlock would ever let anyone else into his life apart from himself. He was even frosty around Mary and Mary had been married to John for almost a year now.

Then one day Johns question was finally answered. It was 9.30 one Saturday and John was sat in the living room at 221B, Mary had gone to Yoga with her friend and so John decided to pop in on his friend who he hadn't seen or heard from in almost 2 weeks, he sat in his chair with a cup of tea and the newspaper waiting for his friend to wake.

The house was silent when he heard a bang coming from Sherlock's bedroom followed by a very quiet and very feminine 'oww' accompanied with a very girly giggle. John smiled and folded the paper as he looked through the living room doorway and through to Sherlock's bedroom door. He laughed to himself and carried on reading the paper.

The girl in Sherlock's bedroom was running round naked in the dark trying to find her clothes and dress herself but her head was still banging after last night, she couldn't remember what she drank but she did remember asking Sherlock to never mix her drinks again, she laughed at the remembering of an amazing night and then fell over whilst trying to put her leggings back on she lay on the floor giggling and Sherlock woke up.

"Shh!" he whispered

"I can't" she said back, "I can't get dressed!"

"Well come here, get back into bed, and forget getting dressed all together"

She laughed again

She carried on putting her leggings on then tried to find her jumper

"Oh blow you took my jumper off in the living room"

"I didn't, you did!" Sherlock replied

"Whatever" she opened the door and saw John sat reading the paper, she shut the door quietly

"Oh my dears, there is a man sat in your living room Sherlock!"

Sherlock turned over, he briefly looked bewildered but then realised,

"Well if it was my brother I would have realised by now, I can always sense his presence, so it must be John, he's fine, go grab your jumper he won't bite you"

Sherlock I'm just in my bra I am not showing that to a strange man I've never met!"

"Ha haa that wasn't you philosophy last night" Sherlock tittered and she threw a pillow at him

"Go and get it for me!"

"Oh alright alright!" he pulled on a pair of boxers and walked out into the living room

"Morning John, I'll be back in a sec, just let me get dressed" he grabbed the burgundy jumper from the floor behind johns chair.

"Oh err ok, umm is that a new jumper Sherlock?"

"Oh err yes, I got it yesterday"

He walked back into the bedroom, shutting the living room door and threw the jumper at the girl

"Thanks" she whispered

She pulled the jumper on and ruffed up her hair, she found her boots in the corner of the room and slipped them on.

Sherlock was now dressed and waiting by the door,

"Right foot first ok?" he said and she nodded in reply

He walked out and they stepped in time together across the hall down the stairs and to the front door, where she then turned him round and kissed him, she tucked a business card in to his shirt pocket

"Remember what I said, anytime you're bored or frustrated, give me a ring and take me out" she smiled at him.

He opened the door for her and she walked out, into the blinding sunlight.

He jumped back up the stairs holding the post so it would look like he had a reason to go downstairs and he walked in to the living room.

"Who was she?" John asked from behind his paper

"Who was who?"

"The young lady that you spent the night with…"

"What are you talking about John?"

"The young lady who spent the night in your bed, left her jumper behind my chair and who fell over, then spent nearly 10 minutes laughing"

"I really do have no idea who you are talking about"

"Then there are some very large female mice living in your bedroom"

"John, you make up some very ridiculous things, large mice, me entertaining young lady's, where do you get these ideas from"

"Well to be perfectly fair Sherlock I'm only observing"

"Oh John, you obviously are not observing properly"

"Oh yes well I suppose so"

Sherlock picked up a newspaper from the table

"So who was at the door then?"

"John! What is the matter with you asking all about my private life!"

"Ahh so you admit that you do have a private life then!"

"Listen to me John, you are my only friend, the only man I can trust, and I AM STILL NOT TELLING YOU!"

"But you admit that there was a woman in this flat all night!"

"YES"

"What?"

"Yes ok fine there was!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Who was she?"

"Lady I met yesterday"

"You don't meet anyone"

"Well yesterday I did"

"When?"

"John!"

"Ok ok just one question, you don't like people, so how would you meet a woman and invite her back to the flat, in one night?"

"Well, I was to meet Mycroft at Parliament for 8pm yesterday, and as I stepped out onto the street I saw a young lady failing to hail a cab, three cabbies had already ignored her, so when I called one over I offered it to her, she turned the offer down and after asking where she was headed, I offered to share the cab with her, I dropped at Charing Cross, where she was meeting friends for a night out. I was with Mycroft for nearly half an hour, and on my return journey, I was not expecting to see her on the roadside where I dropped her off before, I got out and asked her if she was ok, and she told me that her friends had cancelled, so I took her to a bar round the corner to cheer her up, when that bar closed we went to another on her recommendation and we got along well, then when they closed up she was plastered, so I brought her back to Baker Street I had no idea which house was hers, so I brought her back here, she started stripping so I showed her to my bedroom, she carried on as went to get her a glass of water, when I came back she had passed out on the bed, so I tucked her in and fell onto the bed being tired and slightly drunk myself, and that is that, that was all that happened, there is no need to ask anymore questions ok?"

"Oh right so you didn't sleep with her then?"

"I think you will find that is another question John"

"Well, come on you can tell me"

"No I can't"

"Why?"

"Because I don't actually know if I did!"

"You don't know?"

"No I can't remember!"

"How can you not remember?"

"We were both drunk!"

"Oh, but you really can't remember?"

"Oh for goodness sake John can you stop with the interrogation!"

So the end of that story was just rubbish then"  
"Yes"  
Sherlock turned to me and we both laughed  
"I've never seen you like this before Sherlock, it's strange, its good but it's strange"  
Sherlock sat down opposite me  
"I think it's Janey, I waited so long for her and when I got her she left, and I just flat out refused since then, she screwed me up and confused me, and I hated it, which is why I just forgot about and ignored women, but when she came back and explained I seem to be able to do both and it not interfere, I just wish sometimes it was her I wake up next to"  
"So this is just medication for heartbreak then?"  
"Yeah, don't worry it won't last I'll be back to my cranky old self in no time at all"  
"Well to be honest its better than anything I could prescribe"  
"Yeah it is"  
We smiled at each other  
It was such a breath of fresh air to hear Sherlock talking about normal things, emotional things, I look up to the picture of Janey on the mantelpiece and silently thank her, I never knew her before she walked back into Sherlock's life 6 months ago, but she must have done something.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock POV.

A few weeks after I first met Bea Bedford I saw her again, she was running from a man in Hyde Park I saw her running towards me and I stopped her.  
"Kill him Sherlock please just kill him"  
As he ran towards me I landed him a punch right in the gut  
I threw my phone at Bea whilst hitting the man  
"Text the number under Lestrade  
Say trouble at bench 27 central path off Cumberland gate and hurry up"  
I landed the man a right hook right in the jaw and he fell to the floor but landed on the bench I pulled his hands behind his back and stood on the bench and sat on the man  
"Now young lady would you like to tell me what that was all about?"  
"He thinks I was trying to kill him"  
"And were you?"  
"Maybe?"

"Oh for goodness sake, phone, Phone!"  
She chucked my phone at me and I dialed Lestrade's number  
"Forget that last message someone took my phone must have been a joke sorry"  
I hung up before he could answer me couldn't be asked with all those questions  
"You got your breath back?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"Cos we're running again, come on"  
I jumped up and pulled her with me as we did the man stumbled to his feet and we carried on running we came out onto West Carriage Drive and we crossed the Serpentine we then crossed the road and hid ourselves in the maze of London streets, I took Bea in the direction of the Saatchi gallery, I remembered her telling me something about how she liked art and it was public and off the track the man would think we would have taken. We slowed down to a walk.  
"So why did you want to kill him?"  
"Umm I don't know"  
"If you want to kill someone you usually have a reason"  
"Umm I don't know why I just did"  
"No that's not a reason"  
"Would you shut up quizzing me Sherlock, it's not like you can talk is it!"  
"Excuse me?" we stopped.  
"You having a go at me for wanting a man dead when we both know about another man who you wanted dead, you got your wish didn't you and it was all your fault if you didn't provoke him he'd still be alive"  
She walked off, who was she talking about? Who have I wanted dead? Who could I have provoked? The penny dropped.  
As she walked off I noticed that she was different, she looked like she had given up on herself.  
"Wait Bea, what's happened and why are you talking about something that happened over 2 years ago?"  
"Because I only just found out about it didn't I? I only just found out it was you, your fault, you were there and you killed him"  
"No I didn't, he killed himself"  
"But you provoked him he was on tenterhooks and you pushed him"  
"If you seem to know all about his life how come it's taken 2 years for you to find out?"  
"Because I was in prison!"

"What?"  
"When you first met me, was the day I was released and I hadn't had the full story about what had happened while I was away I was supposed to be meeting people that evening for them to tell me what had been going on but they rearranged and then after you I found out and I hate myself for ever meeting you because it was all your fault he died"  
"You're just confusing me now Bea"  
"Then go, turn around leave me alone and never talk to me again because I hate you, I hate you so much!"  
I had never been more confused, what was she on about and how did she know about Moriarty?  
I walked to the underground and got myself back to Baker Street I then sat and tried to think about what was going on but the John came round

JOHN POV.

"You ok Sherlock?"  
"Yeah"  
"You look a bit confused, are you on a case?"  
"As a matter of speaking"  
"Well what's happened maybe I can help"  
"Well this case is about a girl who went to prison and then while she was there two people had an argument and the one of those people killed themselves then when she got out of prison she spent some time with the other person and after she did she found out that this person was there when the other person killed themselves and now she is acting really weird around the person who's still alive but the person who is still alive now can't work out why she's blown out on him and he also can't work out how she knows the man who killed himself"  
"Right, good luck with that"  
"Oh thanks for the help!"  
"Well you didn't make it easy, are you allowed to use names? Because without them I'm awfully confused"  
"No"  
"Then like I said, good luck with that"  
"Useless"  
"If you want my help then you're going to need to give me more than that"  
He looked at me  
"I saw Bea today and she gave me the cold shoulder, she kept saying 'because you killed him, it's all your fault, you killed him' and I managed to work out she was talking about me and Moriarty but why? I just don't know why she would know about that"  
"Well it was quite a big thing she probably heard about it somewhere"  
"Yes but the way she said it! she said she hated me because I killed him"  
"But you didn't?"  
"No I know I didn't and that's what I said to her but she just said that it was my fault I provoked him"  
"Why would she say that?"  
"You are not helping John"  
"Sorry, I'll shut up"  
"Thank you. Arghh! Why can't this be simple why would she hate me for killing him?"  
"I don't know"  
I stood up and looked for my coat I was going to be late for dinner Sherlock was over by the window, he turned to me,  
"If you thought I killed someone, would you hate me?"  
"That would depend on who you'd killed"  
"What?"  
"Well if you'd killed your brother than I wouldn't hate you, I don't really like your brother but if you killed Mary then I'd probably kill you myself"  
His face relaxed  
And he pulled out his phone and texted someone  
"Thank you John you are brilliant now go home back to your wonderful wife who I haven't killed and have no intention of killing"  
"Yepp, great, you ok Sherlock?"  
I asked him as he walked past me into his bedroom  
"Yes John I am, I am great"  
"Why?"  
"Because I have just sent a text that will set off a chain of events that will lead to me to finally finding out how the last 7 months have actually happened.

As I left I felt this urge to ask Sherlock about what happened when he and Janey first met, what she was like before, she had a spell on him and after 7 months I really thought it would have gone by now, just because I knew who Sherlock was, but now, I really don't think I know anymore, he was still hurting, she stole his heart which took his confidence to do his job and I don't think he's ever going to get that back.

Well that's what I thought until everything went wrong, until I got kidnapped and covered in a bomb jacket. I thought it would be ok and Sherlock would get me out but everything got a whole lot more complicated when Irene Adler walked in.


End file.
